The Company's founders
A group of twelve people founded the Company and once worked together to find advanced humans. Much of their purpose, origin, and history remains to be revealed. History War Buddies, Part 2 Daniel Linderman and Arthur Petrelli serve together during the Vietnam War. Parasite Nathan tells Quesada that Arthur Petrelli once worked as an attorney in the firm which represented the Linderman Group. .07% Linderman tells Nathan that he and many others found each other, and they tried to save the world, but some lost their way and the group split. Landslide Kaito tells Hiro that years ago he had allies--others with power. He says that they fought to save the world until some lost their way. How to Stop an Exploding Man In one of Peter's dreams, Peter sees a past conversation at the Deveaux building involving three members of the group of twelve: Angela and Charles talk about Linderman's involvement in Nathan's election. Four Months Later... Kaito Nakamura, speaking to Angela Petrelli, acknowledges Charles Deveaux, Mr. Linderman, and Mr. Petrelli as fellow members of a group of twelve--of whom nine remain--who once tried to find advanced humans. Kaito tells Angela they are in danger. Later that night, Kaito is killed by someone he recognizes. Lizards Angela's fingerprint is found on the picture of Kaito, and she is questioned by the police. She tells of her past history with Kaito and the symbol on the photo being that of her husband's law firm. The Kindness of Strangers Angela admits to killing Kaito, but Matt, using telepathy, hears Angela's thoughts to tell him to back down, or else the investigation will expose all of them. Matt, in pursuit of the truth, asks Nathan for help, and Nathan tells Matt that he has the entire photo that was found on Kaito and Angela. Later, Nathan shows Matt the photo of the twelve on Charles Deveaux's rooftop. These people include Bob, Angela, Kaito, Mr. Petrelli, Linderman, Charles, and Maury Parkman, an unnamed woman, and four other individuals. Fight or Flight Matt and Nathan burst into Maury Parkman's apartment and find Maury armed. They ask him why, and he shows them a death threat. Maury tells them that he, Angela, Arthur, Kaito and Linderman found each other, and they tried to save the world. Later, Maury escapes from Nathan and Matt, and Nathan finds a death threat with Bob's picture. Out of Time Nathan scans several files Bob has in his office, and recognizes the names of several people in the group -- Linderman, Deveaux, Pratt and Petrelli. Nathan does not recognize Adam Monroe. According to Bob, Adam Monroe suggested that the group come together to help make the world a better place. Bob explains that the group locked Adam up for several years. Adam escaped, and is responsible for the deaths of the group of twelve and Maury Parkman is simply one of his handymen. Bob also says that Linderman was a disciple of Monroe's, mirroring Adam's philosophies on saving the world by using holocausts or plagues. Cautionary Tales Matt notes to Angela that everyone in the picture is dead except for Angela, Bob, Maury and a mysterious woman. The remaining unidentified members are listed as: Victoria Pratt, Carlos Mendez, Susan Amman, Paula Gramble, and Harry Fletcher, (The last two being originally named on The List) Truth & Consequences Adam reveals to Peter that the individuals in the group of twelve photo are the founders of the Company. On November 2, 1977, Adam Monroe is locked up by the group of twelve because he tried to release of the Shanti virus. When Victoria insists that the program be shut down, Kaito says that the other founders would never allow that. In the present, Victoria Pratt is murdered by Adam Monroe in front of Peter Petrelli. Adam writes the Symbol on Victoria's photo in blood, and leaves it next to her dead body. Truths As Arthur is about to die, and his life flashes before his face, he sees a partial image of the Group of 12. (Harry Fletcher, Susan Amman, and part of Linderman's faces are obscured by other visions.) 1961 When Angela Shaw is brought to Coyote Sands in 1961, she's quickly greeted by Charles Deveaux, Bobby Bishop, and Daniel Linderman. The four of them form a bond. Following a massacre at the camp, they vow to never let this happen again. Angela states that she had a dream that they would form a company in the future to do so. From the Files of Primatech, Part 1 From the Files of Primatech, Part 2 From the Files of Primatech, Part 3 Notes Petrelli Category:The Company Category:Galleries Category:The Company's Founders